Private Eye: Tails
by SC-Bradley
Summary: On an alternate universe where crime sweeps the world one of the few bravly-skilled willing to take a stand is Tails. But when a vauled friend goes missing he'll have to team up with a rival to find him. Waring: possible language, themes and violence.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this idea I based off of a writer from an online fan-comic site, a good comic really. I don't own any of the Sonic characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Main Cast:

Micheal Donagan Prower- ace private detective, also called Tails

Sonic the Hedgehog- chief of police, M.I.A for seven days, Tails' childhood tutor

Shadow the Hedgehog- shady detective, no one knows his real past, only the rumors

Knuckles the Echidna- one of Shadow's top informants, protected by Shadow himself

Summary

In an alternate Mobius crime, grief, darkness and fear ravaged almost every corner of the globe. One of the willing to stand up to the groups of gangs, crime legions, and the mafia is Micheal Prower, or Tails.

But in a world of mistrust, dirt, crime and trouble how long will this young fox last?

-::-::-::-::-::-

_As far back as I can remember I've lived under of care of a family friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. You see my mother died giving birth to me, and my father and uncle were killed trying to protect me from a group of mobsters. One of those mobsters quit the group and became a police chief; he raised me in a healthy, but otherwise unsafe environment._

_But, thinking back on it now I really didn't miss out on anything. Sure Sonic got drunk once a month and slept with girls, a lot, but I suppose its better then nothing. One of the girls Sonic slept with was Amy, a frequenter I suppose, and there were others but Sonic's favorite was Sally Acorn. Sally was always a challenge for Sonic, Sally was the major's only daughter and she could fight her way out of anything. And then there was Knuckles the Echidna, he was the guy you could count on in battle, if you were on his good side. Although since I was a private eye detective I guess I could count on him for information, for a fee of course._

_But one of the guys I have a problem with was Shadow the Hedgehog. He walked into town one day and took up a private eye job in the south part of town. No one knows, or cares, where he came from or what he did; only that he gets the job done. Which actually irritates me more because I'm a "clean" cop; I've never broken any of the rules or anything. However Shadow can just waltz in like he owns the town, even if he probably does._

_Anyways; I've sort of like my job, being the smallest cop in town means I get beat up a lot, but I do get good pay. Although Shadow's always gotten better pay then me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd you like it? Don't hammer me about the name changing with Tails; alternate universe, different kinda thing. I don't really I know if I stick an OC in for drama, I'm leaning toward the **no** side the argument. Rand R people please.


	2. Flashback

I own nothing

I don't own Sega! Sorry, it took me three weeks to realize that I second chapter I actually put up was the wrong document. Here's where I'm going to start bringing in the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young golden-yellow fox looks up at the ceiling from a hospital bed, the shadow of the moon poured in through a window to his left. The sound of a police car sounded off only to be followed by gun shot and then silence.

_Sitting here I'm still wondering how I got into this mess. But when I start thinking I remember the three days of work it took with one of my rivals, the fist down, and half-an-hour until I was stabilized at the hospital. But I'm not the one I'm concerned about_.

Three Days and a half-an-hour before . . .

Tails looked up at a clock, it was eight at night. The ticking sound was louder then it should have been. Tails' white-gloved hands were on an oak-wood desk he'd gotten a few years back from his friend Sonic. The door leading to a hallway had large black print on them:

Micheal "Tails" Prower- Private Investigator

Tails sat in his office, he'd gotten a job earlier but it had been a child's errand. A small time robbery that only took three hours, school had been canceled because the school principle had been shot three times in the heart. Unfortunately Shadow had taken that case first and got it done in no time, the man's son had done it during his high school break. Shadow tracked him done and that had been that.

_Shadow had been taking half my jobs since he came around three months ago, he done great things for the city sure, but just for once I'd like him to slow down. Some day I will find out who has making sure of that_!

Just then a knock came at his office door. Tails straighten up, hopeful for a job, he called out, "come in."

Tails saw Sally Acorn come into the room; he eyes looked about ready to burst into tear. She rushed over to Tails. "Tails, Sonic's missing I haven't seen him for six days, the police are searching for him but we all know they're powerless!"

Tails pulled up a chair from the other side of the room; he closed the door and took out a notepad. "Alright Sally, tell me everything."

Sally began telling him everything, "well he was working this case about this small-time gang. He was going out to make an arrest and he didn't come back."

_I'd heard this story one-too-many times and I had every idea to get into this case, good thing I knew where to start this time. Sonic and Sally sort-of raised me. I never learned until I was seven that his gang had caused my family's "accident" and why he'd quit the group_.

Tails looked at Sally, "I'll do the job for two hundred bucks just because he's a friend."

. . . . .

_After a quick pay from Sally and giving her a fast reassurance I headed for the one place I knew I'd get information, the dirty cops that Sonic worked with._

Tails walks down the streets to the police department; he stepped through the doors to the second-in-command, Jet the Hawk, Micheal handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Hey Jet, I need info on Sonic's location and places of last week uptil now."

Jet took the twenty and looked around, "alright seven days ago Sonic was just fine but before he disappeared he went on this case about the South Street Gang. I haven't seen him since."

Micheal froze and held up a ten, "keep this silent Jet, I don't want the media getting a whiff of this."

Jet took the money, "I don't know who the detective was on his case, but I know it wasn't you." Micheal just looked at him and left.

_South Street was the name of Sonic's old gang, he ditched and hadn't gone back since, but all the police know is that Sonic was in a group but no one had a clue that Sonic was implicated in a gang. If anyone had any clue of this the media would swam and Sonic's cases would be questioned. As much as I hated it I need an unreliable, completely drunk person to tell me who the detective was, but I already had an idea_.

Tails walked up to The Golden Rise, a tavern, he went inside and located the person he was looking for, Amy Rose.

_The good thing about this town is that the age limit for drinking is ten, very few people in this town are clean-or don't have something to do with the mafia or any gang- I'm trying to stay that way and I'm wondering how long I'll last or if its actually working_.

Tails walked up to Amy and called her name; she turned around and looked at Tails. "Tails, Sonic missing I knew you'd start searching around."

He sat down and started, "Amy I need help; do you know who was the detective that was working the South Street case with Sonic?"

Amy hesitated and looked like she was thinking then she looked at him, "Shadow was the detective. He was talking with Sonic at the tavern Shadow frequents, The Dark Mist on the other side of town."

Tails nodded and looked at Amy, "I need you to keep this silent, it could ruin everything he's done for this city." Amy looked curious but she nodded and didn't ask why.

_I quickly got out of the tavern and headed across town, Shadow was my next target but I actually wasn't surprised. Shadow and Sonic had been rivals since the first day they met. If it wasn't open hostility and challenges from Sonic it was death threats from Shadow. Very few people could take their arguments anymore; Shadow must have carried out his threats_.

Tails walked into the tavern and saw his target, Shadow. He was playing at a pool table with three other guys. All three of them looked drunk, only Shadow looked sober but by the way he was holding his pool stick it wasn't hard to tell that he'd been drinking as well. Tails saw the other three men walk off and Tails walked right up to Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R please.


	3. Shadow's Alibi

I own nothing

Update. As you can guess in my last chapter I'm no SonAmy fan, but I actually don't have a big problem with it as long as Sally is dead. I also introduce another paring I love so dear, Shadouge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Micheal." Shadow didn't even turn around when he spoke; he had his back completely turned as he put away his pool stick and walked over to a table. Tails followed him determinedly but before he could begin Shadow spoke. "You're here about Sonic aren't you? I've been questioned by ten police officers; all of them checked my alibi."

"Which was," Tails asked, trying to keep Shadow talking as long as possible?

Shadow seemed to sense what he was doing and he said causally, "I was with Rouge at her house. Knuckles can verify; he came over to borrow something before I threw him out of her house. He's got a broken finger from it too."

Tails could see that happening, but he'd still need to find Knuckles to verify. Just then Shadow called out, "Knuckles get over here!"

A red echidna walked over to them from the other side of the bar. His face was red and Tails could tell he was drinking, a lot. "Knuckles show Tails what I did to you last week," Shadow said. Knuckles hesitated as if he hadn't heard then he lifted up his right hand and, sure enough, Tails saw that Knuckles' right index finger was bandaged and in a brace. Knuckles' face darkened as he said, "the nut threw me out of his first-story window. I'm lucky I wasn't upstairs and that I'd only landed on my hand."

Shadow seemed to completely ignore Tails now as he continued a conversation with Knuckles, "well if you hadn't been flirting with Rouge I wouldn't have tossed you out my window and into a dumpster in the first place. You're lucky no one made that crap public Knucklehead."

Tails interrupted them, "hey guys I'm still here." Knuckles then left the table, uttering the best barrage of four letter curse words Tails had heard in a while.

Shadow looked at Tails, "most of the detectives I've been questioned by stopped their work. I'm hoping to help you get these guys caught. They're messing with my best informants and I want them behind bars."

Looking straight into Shadow's deep, dark red eyes Tails wondered what Shadow exactly wanted to do, "Tails. I want to help you with this case, and I can start tonight."

Tails looked at Shadow as he thought about his offer but before he could do anything else a waiter showed up at the table. After ordering one or two rounds of drinks Tails began to think deeply.

Then Tails found himself thinking out loud as Shadow sits back in his chair, "it does sound like a good idea Shadow," looking straight at his rival sky-blue meets crimson-red. "You are one of the strongest men in this city. With you and me working together I don't think anyone could stop us. But how can I trust you, no one knows your past. You just showed up in town one day and became a detective."

After a pause he says, "Deal Shad." The two shake hands and down a final round of drinks before stepping out of the tavern. Halfway down the street Shadow looked at Tails and said, "I have a few people I had contact with before the spiny blue mess went missing. I'll contact them then come over to you place tomorrow."

Tails sees him walking off but then he comes back and says, "And I might be a little late, so don't come looking for me."

Not surprised Tails and Shadow spilt up as Tails returned to his office.

_I was not expecting to work with Shadow on this case. But if I didn't want the media to track down this tail I needed to work fast before anyone found a body. It didn't surprise me that Shadow would be late; rumor had it that Shadow and Rouge were more then just an item these days._

_Truth was I knew I'd have to tell him about Sonic and his connection to the South Street Gang, but I wanted to hold that back as long as possible_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R please. As you can see from this chapter Shadow has other priorities then Sonic's well-being. The only reason why Shadow keeps Knuckles safe is so that he can hurt him for doing stupid things.


	4. Shadow's Intel

I own nothing

Sorry it's been a while. Writer's block and being swamped; but enough of my excuses.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shadow barged into Tails's office, causing Tails to jump, papers spilling all over his desk. Tails glared at him as Shadow closed the door with a bang and walked over to the desk.

As soon as he saw Tails's face he shrugged and said, "What'd I do?"

Tails didn't answer as Shadow walked over to him. It was the next day, last night Tails had gotten home from meeting with Shadow at the Dark Mist tavern. Just as Shadow had said, he was late in showing up.

_Shadow's never really had an equal level of respect for me because I work with Sonic_.

"Mind if I ask?" Tails drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk as Shadow walked over and helped pick up the papers that were scattered on the floor.

"About what," Shadow asks as he handed the papers to Tails and just looked at him.

"What do you exactly view yourself as; a clean cop or a dirty cop?"

Shadow just looked at Tails, then walked over to the window and said, "Neither; I can't trust cops."

_Huh_?

"Well, what do you mean by that? Lots of cops are trustworthy."

Shadow was looking out the window and down onto the busy streets. "You paid Officer Jet off to tell you information and then keep his mouth shut. My source says that you gave him thirty bucks to keep his mouth shut about this."

_!!_

_How does he know about that?! What kind of sources does this guy have_?

Shadow just continued, "And then there's your friend Sonic, the guy we're trying to find. It took some doing to pull enough strings to get worthy dirt on him, good thing he hasn't done something to me yet. Don't think he'd enjoy a little blackmail, would you?"

_Wait! Is he talking about the South Street?! If he's got info on things like that he's either got a guy in the gang, or some really good stuff in the DMV_!

Shadow saw Tails's shocked face, "of course you know all about Sonic's other life in south part of town don't?"

_I've got to figure out exactly what he's talking about_.

"What do you mean," Tails asked, his blood frozen.

Shadow looked at him, "I assume you know about the South Street robberies that Sonic had a part in. Before the cops caught up with him and he turned rat on his own team."

Tails nodded, "of course I know."

Shadow just looked at him, and then he got up. "Come on, Sonic's not going to find himself.

Tails got up, realizing how much of the story Shadow still didn't know.

_Okay, I can get him to run with all that. At the same time he doesn't need to know about all the rest_.

Tails followed Shadow outside as Shadow began speaking to him, "Sonic was last seen downtown at the border. We're going down to where I live, just east of the border."

All the blood froze in Tails's body, his legs locked up.

_I haven't been close to the South Street area in over ten years. Not fifty feet from the border in three years. It took five seconds to realize that, I did not want to go back_!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

What will Shadow and Tails run into while on the case? Find out more about Shadow next time.


	5. Shadow's Joke?

I own nothing

It's been awhile. I'm not dead; halfway done, maybe, but not dead. Let's see how Shadow's planning on helping Miles so more.

I got ideas for this chapter last night.

XXXXXXXXX

Tails looked at the building in front of him with an angry face. "Please tell me he didn't send me here."

After checking and re-checking the address, and map, Micheal looked at the building and said the name out loud, "Southern L's Strip Club."

_Yep, either Shadow's playing a cruel trick to see if I'll fall, or he's drop dead serious; personally I'm hoping on the second_.

Tails tried to remember last night's events.

**Flashback: Twenty-four hours ago**.

Tails and Shadow stopped at a motel. "Now Tails," Shadow said handing him two envelopes. "The first envelope is for you; its directions on where to meet me tomorrow night. Just follow the map and it will lead you straight to one of my long-term clients' _offices_."

_I should have guessed he stretched out the word _offices_. Man, how did I miss that_?

"Now the second one," Shadow went on, "is for you to hand to the girl at the front desk, Savannah. But don't call her that or she'll think you're a stalker. Just let Savannah open the envelope."

_How do I wind up meeting these people?! Is Sonic a magnet for nutcases_?

"Just tell her you're looking for a Mr. L and that I sent you."

Tails nodded as he took the two envelops. But when Tails looked up, Shadow was gone.

**End of Flashback: back to the present**.

_Turns out Shadow dumped me with three-hundred bucks and another note, telling me to be careful in that part of town. It had the whole laundry list of things not to do; don't leave your window open at night, lock your door, draw your curtains, yadda, yadda. Well let's see what Shadow's planning_.

Tails gave the club a last dark look and took out the second envelope that Shadow had given him. And he pushed open the doors.

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, so what's Shadow planning now? Is it a sick joke? Or does Shadow have a reason? And who's Mr. L? You'll so find out. Tell me what you think about those questions; R&R.


End file.
